


Care

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Nurses, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam breaks his leg in an accident and ends up in the hospital being taken care of by his brother's nurse girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

Sam cursed the day that Dean had tried to get him to clean the gutters on their parents' house. Why John couldn't have done it – or Dean for that matter – he would never know. All he knew was that two wet leaves and a misplaced step later he was in the hospital with a broken leg and he wouldn't be able to walk right for months, or even a year. Yeah, he was a little pissed.

The only good thing about the situation is that the particular hospital he was stuck in for the next few days was where his brother's girlfriend worked. Jo was a nurse. A really, really hot nurse. Sam had liked her since Dean brought her home for dinner the first time. She had the kind of smile that made you smile along with her, legs that went for miles, and beautiful brown eyes that were so soft and warm you couldn't help but love her. And god help him but he loved her. Dean wasn't good enough for her. He was a dick. She was always upset when she was with Dean. They argued constantly. No, Jo belonged with Sam and nothing could convince him otherwise.

He flipped through the horrible daytime TV that was playing on the screen hung across the room from him and tried not to think about Jo. That was made rather difficult when she walked into the room, long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and clad in periwinkle scrubs that clung to her in all the right places.

“Hey Sam, how are you feeling?” she asked with a smile, grabbing his charts and scanning them.

“Pretty good,” he answered, voice much higher than it should have been. He coughed awkwardly. “Um, yeah, I'm feeling good. I mean, apart from the leg. That kind of hurts. Since it's broken and all.” God, he was such a fucking moron.

She laughed. “Yeah, that would make sense. Are your pain meds okay? I could probably get someone to up your prescription if you need it.”

“I'm fine, really,” he insisted.

“Well, good,” she replied, closing the door. One of the perks of your brother dating a nurse was getting a private room, with a door and everything. She sat down on the side of his bed and checked his IV. Her hand was cool on his skin. He couldn't stop staring at it. “This looks good too,” she continued. “Well, I'm on break now, mind if I hang around here for a bit?”

“No!” he said, a little too hastily. She beamed.

“Awesome!” Jo leaned forward and pulled the curtain around the bed, then adjusted her seat on it. Sam swallowed nervously. “Sam,” she said, “I have a confession to make. You know that fight Dean and I had?”

Which one? he thought. “Yeah,” Sam answered, picking at some lint on the hospital blanket.

“Well, it was about you.”

He couldn't breathe. “Wait...me? Why?”

“Because Dean thinks that I want you,” she said, blushing prettily.

Sam swallowed again. “Wh-why would he think that?” he stuttered.

“Because,” she started, and leaned over and kissed him lightly. “I do.”

Sam stared in shock, unable to move or think. “You...you do?” he stuttered. Very sexy, Winchester, he thought.

Jo grinned devilishly and ran her hand down his chest, stopping where the blanket began, just at his waist. “I do,” she whispered against his lips, and then they were kissing again. He, Sam Winchester, was kissing his brother's girlfriend and seriously enjoying it...he was going straight to hell.

She pulled away with one last little kiss to the corner of his mouth and hopped off the bed. He wondered what she was doing for a moment and then oh god she was shimmying out of her pants and pulling her top over her head. She smiled and winked at him – he was pretty sure he was drooling, or at least gaping like a moron, but who could blame him? – and reached behind herself to undo her white cotton bra, releasing her perfectly rounded breasts before stepping out of her panties.

“Don't worry, Sam,” she said, and sucked his lower lip seductively. It wasn't necessary. He was already thoroughly seduced. “I'll take good care of you.”

Jo pulled down his sheets and blankets in one smooth motion and climbed back on the bed to straddle his legs. She looked approvingly at his erection, pushing up the flimsy hospital gown, and moved that up and out of the way. He bit his lip and tried not to moan but it slipped out anyway. She trailed one finger up the underside of his cock and he shivered, not sure if he could possibly be more turned on. It turned out that yes, yes he could when she slipped forward and lined up the base of his cock with her clit and began to slowly rub up and down before she leaned forward and kissed him, open mouthed and messy and yup, he was even more turned on than he already had been. He reached up a hand to touch her arm but she smacked him away.

“You're in the hospital, mister,” she said playfully. “You rest. I'll do all the work.”

He didn't need to be told twice, resting his head on the pillow but watching raptly as she rolled a condom onto him. He didn't know where it came from but honestly, he didn't care. She lifted up and worked herself slowly down onto him, head thrown back in ecstasy and fingers digging into his sides. She began to move on him, rolling her hips in circles and it felt unbelievably good, how warm and wet she was around him. One of Jo's hands slipped down to rub on her clit and the other cupped her own breast, playing with her nipple. It was possibly the hottest thing Sam had ever seen and it wasn't long at all before he was coming, a little ashamed but hey, he was in the hospital and doped up on painkillers, he wasn't going to worry about his endurance.

Jo didn't stop riding him until she came, and the stimulation on his spent cock was almost too much. She cried out and shuddered bodily before dropping her head, taking a deep breath, and slipping off him to land inelegantly in the chair next to the bed. After a few moments of sitting there, breathing heavily, she reached over and carefully pulled the condom off him, then tied it off and tossed it in the wastebasket.

It wasn't until she was dressed and redoing her ponytail that Sam felt his head clear enough to speak. “Um...so...about Dean...”

She giggled and replaced his gown and blankets, shaking her head. She moved the curtain back to its original position too and was almost out the door before she finally answered his query.

“Oh, we broke up,” she said airily, and closed the door firmly behind her.


End file.
